scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rune's September Scribbles
I'll have to see how many I actually get done XD. ~Day One: Birthplace~ "Where am I from?" the young apprentice inquired, following his master. "Where are any of us from?" the elder asked back. "Huh?" Clearly confused, the apprentice wanted more of an answer. He chuckled. "Confused, are you? Go ahead and guess." "Umm...don't we all come from our birthplaces?" "Yes, but no." "That doesn't make any sense," he argued, almost tripping over a fallen log. "What do you remember before become my young wizard apprentice?" "I used to play knights in my village." "So you come from a small village and dreaming of becoming a knight. What else?" "Um...my mom used to sing me to sleep." He blushed, embarrassed by the fact. He was glad it was just him and his mentor who could hear what he said. "Lullabies, dreaming of becoming a knight, and a small village. In short, that is where you are from. Your birthplace isn't the one who defines where you are from; you are." "I still don't get it." He chuckled. "Perhaps one day you will, young man." The apprentice shrugged, and they continued on their way. {Tbh I had no idea what I was doing} ~Day Two: Snowflakes~ A small little snowflake Falling from the sky The winds push it on a whim Where will it land? So far from home, it thinks with misery Where will I fall? It drifts slowly down Lightly touching the ground And there it lay Until the very next day When it melted away ~Day Three: Battlefront~ He nervously marched out into the field, gripping his sword tightly. Battlefront, his mind whispered softly. Battlefront. He held his round metal shield in front of him. "Battlefront," someone muttered next to him. "Battlefront." A yell. Someone wanted to start. They charged. Feet hammered on the ground. This is it, he thought. This is the battlefront. ~Day Four: Remember~ Tba?? ~Day Five: Wings~ Tba?? ~Day Six: Waves~ Back in the land where the land meets the sea, waves crash against the shore, pouring the sent of the sea into the air. A man arrives on the beach, wearing shades of all blue, and inspects the waves. "You aren't big enough," he scolds. "The big waves bring more attention." The waves grew bigger, but the man frowns. "Big waves scare away the fish. What were you thinking?" The waves stop for a moment. "You told us to grow bigger. And so we did." The man shakes his head. "You listen to what I say? I'm an old man, some think me mad. Why did you listen?" The waves have no response. "Ah, you take what others say to heart. Be careful, waves. You are beautiful the way you are. Don't let anyone change who you are because they like you better that way." The man smiles and strides off, and the waves return to their gentle ways. ~Day Seven: Power~ Tba ~Day Eight: Elves~ Tba ~Day Nine: Mystery~ A howl split the cold night. Erik grew uneasy, shivers sending all down his spine. He held his breath as he walked forward. I can do this... I just have to survive one night... Hoots echoed from above, the owls who were making the sound hidden in the thick branches. Erik slapped himself in the face. Keep it together! This mission is important. Sighing, he tried to relax and act confident as he continued on his way. It should be around here soon, shouldn't it? That's what Father said. He shook his head full of sloppy blond hair. Then again, he was known to be mad during his last few years... Suddenly, a light appeared ahead of him. It was soft and faint, with an odd blue glow to it. Erik instantly tensed. "Hello?" No answer. Erik began to run toward it. "Hello?!" Suddenly, something hard hit him in the back of his head. Then, blackness. ~Day Ten: Crucible~ Tba ~Day Eleven: Shattered~ Tba ~Day Twelve: Defenestration~ Definitely tba ~All the other Days~ Hopefully tba; don't expect them to come in order Category:Content (Rune) Category:Scribble September Category:Poetry Category:Stories